totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Mjpj189's TPI
Mjpj189's tpi is one of the most well known camp series on youtube. He has completed 3 seasons, and is near the end of his fourth. If you wish to see the elimination chart for Season 4, you may view it here: http://totalpokemonisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mjpj189/TPIcharts This total pokemon series is arguably the most challenging camp someone has dared created. Instead of the standard format in which whole teams win immunity, each elimination, except for certain circumstances and twists, everyone is up for elimination and you can vote for anyone on your team or, in the merge, anyone in the game. To win this game, it requires 20% a good alliance, 20% voting often, early, scrambling, and manipulating, and 60% luck. In season 1, mjpj189 did not make videos, so little is known about that season. It was Mj's breakthrough season, which after he obtained a powerpoint and hypercam, the famous tpi maker was about to bring youtube the first video series of his career. In season 2, it was a Total Pokemon Action theme. In season 3, it was a Total Pokemon Island theme. In season 4, it was a Total Pokemon World Tour theme, going to several countries around the world. At this point, season 5 has been confirmed, and will most likely be a Total Pokemon cruise theme, traveling to many of the unvisited (and some visited) countries from S4. Even though it has not been confirmed, there will most likely be a Season 6. For more info, go to www.youtube.com/mjpj189 and send him a message. Winners: Here is a list of the winners of each season of the series. 1. Cyndaquil - ChaosChaoKing 2. Cyndaquil - TheFieryCyndaquil 3. Flareon - Neonray3 4. TBA (either Meganium or Absol) Memorable Moments And Twists: *In Season 2, TheCrossBoy had the opportunity to eliminate any player of his choice. *In Season 2, SuperDarkReaper and 303ArcticWolf303 returned due to a vote. *In Seasons 2 and 3, there was a loser vote, where any eliminated player had the opportunity to eliminate one of the Final 5. *In Season 3, Honchcrow survived many bottom 2 apperances in a row, and when was booted, it was shocking. *In Season 4, Honchcrow disguised himself as Blissey, and TFC as Shiny Grotle to try to fool the other players into thinking they were some newbies. For Nicki, this failed. TFC revealed himself in elim 31 that he was TFC, and as of elim 33, he was eliminated. The Final Challenge In every season excluding S1, the final 3 are asked to create a project on a certain TV show (most likely reality game show. An example is of the 1st loser twists projects of S4). *S2 was to create your own TPI project. Final 3: TheFieryCyndaquil, Azelf101, and SuperDarkReaper. *S3 was the theme of a PokeMole. Final 3: Eeevee2DarkFlareon (Neon), 5swordslockinghorns, and 120joe. *S4 was The Amazing Pokemon Race. Final 3: Vaporterra, 03jnb, and Isaiahcow1. *S5's theme has been planned, but no info on it has been released. S4 TPWT Locations The following is a list of the countries visited throughout the season: 1. U.S.A. 2. Chile 3. Russia 4. Egypt 5. Greenland 6. Spain 7. Philipines 8. South Africa 9. New Zealand 10. Venezuela 11. China 12. Germany 13. Niger 14. India 15. Brazil 16. Serbia 17. Indonesia 18. Canada 19. Tanzania 20. Australia 21. U.K. 22. Kazakhstan 23. Uruguay 24. Mauritania 25. Finland 26. Turkmenistan 27. Honduras 28. Papua New Guinea 29. Sudan 30. Iceland 31. Thailand 32. Mexico 33. Republic of the Congo 34. Ukraine 35. Fiji 36. Peru 37. Mongolia 38. Madagascar 39. ???? Record Holders: Only Pokemon To Win Twice Record Holder: Cyndaquil (By ChaosChaoKing and TheFieryCyndaquil) Most Bottom 2 Apperances In A Season Record Holder: Honchcrow-NickiNor2 S3 Original Winner Record Holder: ChaosChaoKing-Cyndaquil S1 Contestant with most votes in a round: Record Holder: CROGUNK500-Swinub, S3 12/35 votes. Awards: Starting in Season 2, in the finale awards are given out based on how everyone in the game votes. Many of them include: Biggest Winner, Biggest Loser, Best Luck, Most Evil, Biggest Sore Loser, Most Votes, Least Votes, Most Suspensful, Most Friendly, Biggest Leader, Biggest Backstabber, and Biggest Slacker. Trivia: *The show has had two hosts: Undisclosed for S1, Gardevoir for S2, and Blastoise for S3, and S4. *S1 had 24 contestants, S2 had 48, S3 had 73, S4 had 129, and S5 is planned to have 133 or over. *In Seasons 1-3, no non-fire pokemon has won (S1/2 Cyndaquil, S3 Flareon). *As of season 4, no variant pokemon (Rainbow King Walrein, EcoScizor, shinies, etc.) have won this game. *Due to multiple eliminations each round, a popular strategy is splitting the votes, but it has yet to prove high effectiveness. *Return tourneys are held as of season 4 to decide which characters return. The basis of them returning is still questionable. *This game has been an inspiration of other notable camp hosts (seittertps1120, vaporterra, etc.). *As of season 3, no hoenn or sinnoh pokemon have won this game. *The game was inspired by the show Total Drama Island, and later was formatted to Youtube after a test run using students from Mjpj's school. *In Season 3, the jury was not selected by the final 3-11, but instead random spots were jury spots. *Currently, in every season (excluding S1) there has been a twist where an eliminated player gets to eliminate the player of their choice: **Season 2: Shiny Ditto-TheCrosyBoy **Season 3: Shiny Umbreon-Pokekiller5swords **Season 4: Honchkrow-NickiNor2 edited by: vaporterra/mjpj189/tfc/pokekiller5swords